Girls just want to have fun Ch 1
by AnnAnime
Summary: Link goes to visit Zelda but she’s not there and he decides to play dress up only to be caught by Ganon. There is Yaoi. pairing: GanonLink. Cross dressing.


Summery: Link goes to visit Zelda but she's not there and he decides to play dress up only to be caught by Ganon. There is Yaoi. pairing: Ganon/Link. Crossdressing.

Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda… I only write stories and let people read them for free.

Ok First I want to say I know all about the Zelda game and all… I've played it over and over and over and over again and so on and so on. I just decided to make Link 17 instead of a little kid in the beginning of the story unlike in the game. The Same goes for Zelda. It's just something I wanted to do so please read with an open mind.

In here it is the same in the beginning of the game but different. Ganon is still at Hyrule Castle in service of the King and Zelda and Link are 17 and We'll just say Link and Zelda are the types who age VERY gracefully.. meaning they can be 25 or 27 and look 17… like myself. Though sometimes I've been told I look 13 LOL Anyways…. Link is Dating Zelda and is let in the castle whenever he wants and doesn't have to sneak in. Sure Link and Ganon are still enemies but only because of Zelda of course!! LOL…. Ok so Link Cheats on Zelda but you'll find out what happens with that later on. Also what I never mentioned in the story is a radio got warped into this world with a CD in it with the song "Girls just want to have fun" and of course Zelda got it because she's the princess after all and Link loves the song. To hear it and see the music Video go here you don't Like Yaoi or the Ganon/Link pairing then simply don't read… if you read it then yell at me for the pairing then you'll be labeled an idiot because you have been warned. Same thing goes for lectures on Link's and Zelda's age. This is a Fanfic and being creative makes it fun.

For everyone else that does like this… please Read and review.

* * *

**Girls just want to have fun **

**Ch. 1 The Visit to Zelda**

The day started out like any other day in Hyrule. Link was running around doing stuff but then decided to go Visit Zelda. Link had been to the castle to visit her on many occasions and really wanted to see her and he went right up to the castle. The guards all knew him well and called him by his name and even chatted with him. As soon as he walked up to the gate the guard opened them.

"Came to see Princess Zelda again eh?" The guard asked with a chuckle.

Link blushed and rubbed his head. "Yeah" he replied with a small laugh

"Well enjoy your visit Link" He Said to Link.

Link Said thanks then ran through the gates to the castle. In moments he was inside the castle and running up the stairs to her room. Every time Link ran up the stairs he thought they would never end. Finally he reached her room and knocked on the door and waited but no answer came. Zelda never liked him bursting in without knocking on the door unless she wasn't there. There was still no reply so he knocked again and waited. After a few moments of waiting and no reply came, he decided to peek inside. He slowly opened the door and peeked his head inside.

"Zelda? You there?" he said.

He looked around the room and not a soul was in there so he walked inside and shut the door behind him. He then Sat on Zelda's bed which had a frame with designs all over it and the wood was done in a Black cherry finish. It was kind of like a canopy bed with sheer light pink Valances hanging from each corner. The bedspread was light pink velvet and she always had lots of pillows on her bed. At the foot of the bed against the wall was Zelda's dresser. It had bottles of spray perfume and makeup in the drawers. There was also a wind up CD player on the dresser as well. Other than that, the top was bare other than some lace in the middle. The dresser also had a mirror. It had a small stool in front covered in the same velvet as the bedspread on her bed. On the floor was also a huge; round light pink rug and to the right of the bed there was a balcony with pink velvet curtains. Zelda also had a Closet done in the same finish as her bed in the right corner.

Link loved sitting on her bed and feeling the velvet in his hands. He loved feeling soft, delicate things all the time. He sat there a little while waiting, hoping Zelda would return soon. Eventually he got tired of sitting in silence waiting for Zelda's return and decided to listen to her CD player. He then walked over to her dresser and picked it up and wound it up and pushed play. The song he listened to was "Girls just want to have fun". He even put the song on repeat. He also noticed she had her curling Iron out as well and it was still hot… meaning Zelda recently had curled her hair.

He danced a little to the song, moving his feet and shaking his butt and singing to it. He then walked over to Zelda's closet and looked through her dresses. Link always thought Zelda had the prettiest dresses ever. Then a thought occurred to him, he figured Zelda wasn't there so why not try on some of her dresses. He was all-alone and it seemed it would be a while before she returned so he tried on one dress at a time until he found one he liked. It was pink, had puffy short sleeves and lace trimming on the bottom as well as the sleeves. The skirt part flared out and was very pretty. He took off the dress and put on some stockings and a pair of lacey panties then he put the dress back on.

He then walked over to the full-length mirror on the left of the balcony. He looked at himself in the mirror and smiled at how pretty the dress was and he even curtsied. Though he thought he looked pretty. Something was missing. Then it hit him, he was missing a hairdo and makeup. So then Link went and sat down in front of the dresser and looked into the mirror. He then got the old fashioned curling Iron out and proceeded to curl his beautiful blonde hair. He had done this before, because sometimes he curled Zelda's hair for her so he knew what he was doing. It took a while though to curl his own hair. In about thirty minutes or so, he was finally done. The curls made him look sooo very pretty and link smiled in the mirror and started moving his head side to side singing to the song as if her were the singer of the song.

He then stood up and got out some of Zelda's makeup. He then leaned forward and put on some light pink lipstick, then a little pink eye shadow, and then he put on just a tad of blush. He then put on more lipstick leaning forward and shaking his booty.

What he didn't know though by now Ganon was standing there by the bed, leaned up against one of the bed posts smiling as he watched Link Silently. Link then stood up straight and smiled at himself in the mirror and then pulled out a pair of elbow length white satin gloves and put them on then walked back to the full-length mirror and looked at himself smiling. He looked so pretty and then he done a twirl. He saw a figure out of the corner of his eye standing by the bed as he twirled and stopped mid-twirl. He was busted! Ganon, his enemy was standing by the bedpost with his arms crossed smiling at him. His heart fell to his stomach and wanted to hide but couldn't move but could only look at Ganon wide eyed in shock.

Ganon walked over to the dresser and ever so gently he turned off the CD player and looked at Link silently.

"H..How..How long have you been standing there?" Link managed to ask with difficulty.

Ganon gave a light chuckle and walked over to Link and looked down at him. Link swallowed hard as he looked up at Ganon.

"Long enough to see you put on some makeup" He answered Link.

Ganon then clasped Link's chin with a few of his fingures. "my my don't you look pretty?" Ganon said smiling down at Link.

Link felt nervous as Ganon touched him. Link blushed furiously from being flattered and from being a bit embarrassed as well. Link didn't know what to say. Ganon looked very intimidating but yet Link seemed to like the feeling in a way… all he could do was stand there, not knowing what to say and look up at Ganon.

Link nervously turned away, but Ganon made Link face him by grabbing his chin gently but firmly.

Ganon laughed a little at Link's embarrassment. "You don't have to be embarrassed Link" He smiled at Link then caressed Link's cheek. "You look very pretty in that."

Link's cheeks became redder than the blush on his cheeks. He could hardly believe Ganon would say such a think to him. Then Ganon picked Link up, and laid him on Zelda's bed. Link's eyes are wide with surprise but he just didn't know what to do. He was confused, scared and excited all at the same time. All he could do was lay there looking at Ganon as his stomach had butterflies in it. Ganon then took off his Armour. Ganon didn't want the spikes on his Armour to poke Link and then removed his dagger and crawled onto the bed beside Link with a look of lust in his eyes and something else but Link was too nervous to determine it. Link felt as though his stomach was doing flips and his breathing and nervousness increased. His heart was pounding so hard that he thought it would explode.

He laid down next to Link and gently caressed his cheek and neck sending chills down his neck and arms. Link then tried to get up but Ganon pushed him back down, and then proceeded to kiss his neck.

Link breathed heavily at the kisses. "Wh…why are you doing this? And Why me?"

Ganon then looked at him and placed a hand on his cheek. "Because you are so beautiful."

Link started to speak but Ganon hushed him with fingers, "ssshhh… you don't need to say a thing."

Ganon then took Links arm and gently he grabbed the glove on Link's hand and kissed it while caressing it with the other hand. Link couldn't believe what was happening.

"Why am I not fighting this? Why am I just letting him do this?" Link thought to himself.

Ganon gently grabbed the index finger of the glove with his teeth and pulled it off and Clasped Link's hand in his own hand. It practically swallowed Link's hand. He then took Link's in his hand putting is fingers in his curly hair and kissed him on the lips.

* * *

Ok I have to stop there for now to see if anyone likes the story first before I continue anymore… if no one likes it then I won't continue it.

Please Review!


End file.
